A fracture indicates a state in which continuity of a bone, an epiphyseal plate, or a joint surface is completely or incompletely lost and generally occurs by an external force. A fracture may be divided into a simple fracture and a crush fracture according to the number of fractured bone pieces. A simple fracture indicates a case in which two fractured bone pieces occur by one fracture line, and a crush fracture indicates a case in which three or more fractured bone pieces occur by two or more fracture lines. In an injury having a fracture such as a joint peripheral fracture and a crush fracture, a plurality of bone pieces may occur.
In order to treat such a fracture portion, an external splintage method of vertically inserting a pin from the outside to the fracture portion and fixing the fracture portion using plaster and an internal fixation method of directly penetrating and inserting a pin into the fracture portion are used.
Recently, as a method of using an internal fixing device, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2015-0143130 is well known. In Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2015-0143130, an internal fixing pin and an external fixing pin are inserted into a bone piece, a fractured bone is fixed, the internal fixing pin is removed, and a separate metal nail is inserted.
However, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2015-0143130 has problems that a secure fixing work cannot be performed with only a pin inserted into the bone piece and that a separate drilling hole should be processed in order to fasten the external fixing pin to a cortex of a bone and that a complex process of inserting or removing a spacer should be performed for accurate drilling.